Percy jackson and Annabeth chase :)
by Annabethandpercylover
Summary: percy and annabeth go on a great date and the best of all. Annabeth gets surprised when Percy asks her something
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV:

I just finished Archery. I put my bow against the cabin wall.

I've been at camp for about 14 years now, since the Titan war ended and the war with Gaea, we finally had some peace.

I walked out of my cabin, tying my hair in a ponytail to see Percy leaning against the wall.

"Hey wise girl." He smiled at me. "Ready for lunch?"

I grinned and he took my hand as we walked to the pavilion.

Percy cleared his throat, for some reason he looked really nervous today.

"Annabeth, I was thinking, do you want to spend the whole day out today?" He asked. "As in only you and me?"

"Course seaweed brain. Where are we going?" I asked.

He grinned "You'll see." He kissed me and we walked to our tables.

I sat down and saw my siblings looking at me, once I looked up they turned away.

I ate wondering why Percy chose today out of all days to spend a day out. Just the same, I'm glad he did since its always fun hanging out with him.

I quickly finished eating and went to my cabin to change into something decent.

I decided on black skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and converse high tops. I ran back out and saw Malcolm.

"Hey Malcolm do you know where-"

"He's at the big hill." Malcolm answered smiling.

"Thanks" I ran towards Half-Blood Hill, wondering how Percy got there so quickly.

Percy turned around and grinned, with Blackjack right behind him.

"You look beautiful wise girl." He said smiling.

I kissed him and he helped me up on Blackjack. Percy was wearing jeans, a black button down shirt, and sneakers.

"I never knew you had a shirt like that Percy." I said as we flew.

"Trust me, I didn't either until my mom told me to wear it when I told her what I was gonna-" He stopped and grinned.

"You were gonna what?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He laughed. We were high above the water and Blackjack swooped down. I slid my hands around Percy's waist and I could tell he was grinning.

Finally we came to the beach, mine and Percy's favorite place in the world. Before I just loved the beach, now I loved it even more.

I looked around and saw the carnival at the boardwalk, with roller coasters and games. I looked at Percy and he was smiling.

We walked hand in hand to the place.

"Only two more people." Percy said as we waited in line for the best ride ever.

"Can we sit in the front?" I asked him, the front was always the best since you could see when the drops were coming.

"I would never miss the front for this ride." He said.

Finally the last people went off and I got in the front, with Percy right next to me.

I gripped his hand as the voice counted off.

5…4…3…2…1!

We shot up going up and up until we saw the whole town. Percy laughed as he saw my expression.

How many twists and turns there were I couldn't count. Percy's face was white as sheets. I hoped Zeus wouldn't blast him out of the sky, this date was going great. When we got up Percy and I could barely walk, he held me up while his legs were shaking.

I laughed "Where next seaweed brain?"

We went on five more roller coasters until my head was spinning and the sun was just about to set. Every other couple was taking a walk through the beach and I could tell Percy wanted to do the same.

He put his arms around me and we went walking.

Finally we sat down where we could see the sun.

This day was officially the best.

I put my head on his shoulder and he put his head on top of mine.

"So how was graduation?" Percy asked me.

"It was great, pretty soon I'll be an architect." I answered.

"The best in the world." Percy kissed my forehead.

I smiled, Percy and I have been going out for a long time and I still could never think about leaving him.

I guess he was thinking the same thing because he got up and pulled me up with him.

"Annabeth," He said.

I had a confused look on my face.

He knelt and I held my breath. Was it finally happening?

He took out something from his pocket and opened it.

A ring.

"Annabeth Chase, I never want to leave you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and you were always there for me even when I wasn't with you. I never want that to happen again." I could tell he was talking about those 8 months he disappeared. "So Annabeth, will you marry me?"

I didn't even wait for him to finish the last sentence, I tackled him with a kiss.

"Yes" I whispered in his ear. He laughed and got up.

He slid the ring in my finger while kissing me.

"Happy birthday Wise Girl." He whispered.

I bit my lip to stop from crying.

He remembered.

**So? What do you guys think? Review if you want me to actually write their wedding! And if you like it too… come on you know u want to! And it would just make my day. **


	2. the wedding

Percy's POV:

I hoped my hands weren't sweaty.

I was standing under a tree, with leaves all around me. Grover, Jason, Tyson, and Beckendorf were standing right next to me. All of us were wearing suits. I couldn't wait to see Annabeth.

We were in an outdoor place, right next to the sea. The trees all around us, and so many people came. I saw mom and Paul sitting at the front row. Paul was wearing a shirt and tie. Mom had on her green dress. I even saw Julia, Terminus's old assistant. She grew older and even had her own boyfriend, from the Apollo cabin. She grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up sign. I still remembered when she said she wanted to be me when she grew up.

Then I recognized a familiar face. Jet black hair, sea green eyes that always seemed to light up, Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. Poseidon lifted up his cup in greeting when he caught my eye.

I sent an invitation but didn't think dad would actually come. I smiled at him.

I looked over to Annabeth's side of the family. I was surprised to see Athena there; I mean no one could miss her stormy gray eyes. She was wearing a white Greek dress. She smirked when she saw me. I smiled back. I saw Annabeth's step mom and three empty chairs next to her. Matthew and Bobby running around her.

That's when the music started.

First came Lily, my little 11 year old step sister. She got claimed by Poseidon a year ago. Her curly black hair was in a ponytail and she was holding a basket. She smiled at me and threw red flowers, wearing a light blue dress.

Then came Juniper, I could hear Grover gasp under his breath. She was wearing a dark green dress that reached all the way to the floor. Her Amber hair was in a bun and she smiled.

Silena Beauregard came next, she was beautiful as always. She had a dark blue dress that also reached to the ground and her hair was out. She looked at me for a brief second, smiled, and looked at Beckendorf.

Piper was next. She was wearing a purple dress, which reached to the ground. She was smiling and her hair was up too. I glanced at Jason; I would have to tell everyone how priceless his expression was.

But I wasn't any better.

I held my breath as Annabeth came.

She was wearing a long white dress, it wasn't puffy. It was a strapless dress that reached the ground and had little silver diamonds in a pattern. Her hair was around her in curls. With a white veil on top. She was holding a bouquet of blue flowers and her dad was holding her arm.

Wow, Annabeth looked stunning, no there was no words that could describe how amazing she looked.

Then out of nowhere, Matthew and Bobby ran up to her and took her hands. Like real gentlemen. Everyone started laughing, but quietly.

I smiled. I wouldn't have cared if Annabeth was wearing ripped up pants or anything. She always looked beautiful.

I took her hand as she stood next to me. It sent a warm feeling all through my body.

I looked up at the priest.

Apollo?

I could tell he saw the questioned look on my face because he said "I didn't want that boring man to conduct a wedding so I decided to volunteer." He had such a bright smile (literally) that Annabeth and I couldn't say no.

He cleared his throat.

"_Annabeth and Percy-_wait no that's 6 syllables.

_Anna and Percy _there we go much better.

_Anna and Percy _

_The most beloved couple_

_You look so-"_ He started.

"Uh lord Apollo," Annabeth said "No offense but could you just you know, go on with the wedding?"

I couldn't help smiling at that comment.

Apollo sighed "Well I suppose yes, even though it would be much better with the haiku. Anyway, Annabeth Chase, do you take Perseus Jackson to be your husband?"

I was about to say that he did it all wrong. I was supposed to put the ring on her finger but I just stopped, it would just create more problems. I could tell Annabeth was thinking the same thing. She smiled and looked at me.

"Yes I do."

"Perseus Jackson, do you take Annabeth Chase to be your wife?" Apollo just looked bored now.

"Yes." I exhaled.

"Ok then." Apollo answered. We looked at him.

"Alright you may kiss the bride Percy."

I grinned and kissed Annabeth, her lips were soft and it made me melt all over.

She kissed me back as everyone cheered.

Today was the best day of my life.

**Hey everyone thank you so much for the reviews and I really appreciated them. And I decided that I would post another chapter of their after party. Its gonna be great so plz review and enjoy **


End file.
